I was enchanted to meet you
by mixtape-of-her-favorite-bands
Summary: When Alli meets Alex, the hot boy who plays in a band, they can't help but fall in love with each other. She hands him her number, but he won't call her. Will they find each other again? Chapter 1/ ? Rating: well, no sex. two separated persons. Disclaimer: Fiction. Title belongs to the Taylor Swift song. warnining: no native speaker. i'm terribly sorry for any mistakes.


Alli's POV:

''Come on Alli. We have to go!'', Jamie exclaimed.

''I'm coming...did you see my purse?''

I heard Jamie groan from outside.

''The drive takes over an hour. Come on!'', she called again.

I was now heading downstairs. My purse in one hand, my ipod in the other.

''Hell yeah! Finally!'', Jamie said, when I jumped into her blue car. Actually it wasn't my fault being late. She took hours showering, doing her make-up and so on. And all because she was meeting her boyfriend tonight, who unfortunately lived in Baltimore. I mean, why did she choose a guy from another federal state? However, we were now driving from Hanover, Pennsylvania, to Baltimore, Maryland.

''Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off...'', we were singing as loud as possible.

''What should I say, I wish Santa would bring me an Ipod docking station for my car, too.'', I said and turned the volume down.

''If you had loving boyfriend like me, then you had one, too. Could you send David a message, please and tell him, we are on the way?''

I nodded, pulled her bag onto my lap and searched for her cellphone.

''Thank you, for rubbing salt into my wounds.'', I sighed. More precisely, I was the type of girl everybody liked, but nobody loved. To be honest, I don't have a lot of friends, and most of them flew away for vacation, so I decided to visit Jamie. She moved away a few years ago. From New York to Pennsylvania.

''And can you please tell him, that I love him.'', Jamie asked.

''Sure.'', I said and started typing. As I already said, we were driving to Baltimore. Not only because of Jamies boyfriend, but also for a concert. Well, Jamie said there would be a few local bands. I never heard of any of them, but I was still pumped.

Anyway, over an hour later Jamie parked at a parking lot near a bar. To my regret it was raining and despite it was already April it was really cold. We joined a big group of people, who waited in front of a glass door. Sounds were heard from inside, apparently belonging to the soundcheck. Jamie spotted her boyfriend and from this moment on I felt like air. Great to be a third wheel.

At some point, suddenly the door opened and two guys came out of the building. One wore a black T-Shirt and also dark jeans. He said to us:''Actually, the door is still closed. It will take a little longer.'' But I hardly got this fact. Someone else caught my eye in an instant. He, even though I just saw his left side, looked gorgeous. I didn't know why, but he took me under his spell. Certainly he was a musician, he just looked like one. Caramel brown hair hidden under a gray beanie. He was wearing a gray plaid shirt with a plain white T-Shirt under it and a black skinny jeans. The two guys quickly went around the building and left us waiting outside. Several people walked past us and tried to get into the bar.

''Man, they said it isn't open yet!'', David said and hugged Jamie tight. My heart was still beating faster than usual. This guy was really cute and I wished he was one of the musicians.

Alex POV:

He was walking out the bar with his hands in the pockets of his black skinny jeans. Jack

flashed a apologizing glance at the waiting people. Kinda annoyed he took his cellphone and looked at the display. Five calls in absence.

''Jeez! This bitch is really trying to get me back.'', he sighed.

''She's just not worth it...come on let's get the guitars.'', Jack said running to their little bus.

Alli's POV:

Some time later another boy opened the glass door and told us reassuringly:''Ladies and Gentlemen, unfortunately we still need a few more minutes. I hope that's okay.'' General grumbling. Oh yeah, it was totally okay, that we had to wait. Actually the gig should've had already started. In fact, we entered the building quite a few minutes after this. David paid our tickets and we walked through the bar.

''Looks nice.'', I said, because I didn't know what else to say.

''It's my favorite pub! Do you want something to drink?'', David asked. Jamie grabbed my hand and we followed her boyfriend towards the bar. While we sipped at our drinks I took a closer look at the stage. It wasn't that big with light directed towards it. Suddenly I observed the guy, that I saw before, pushing a door open, which probably bordered the backstage area. He headed to the other side of the bar. Fascinated, my eyes followed his slender figure.

''Alli? Wanna go to the bathroom?'', Jamie asked.

I nodded and we went to the ladies' restroom.

A few minutes later we stood with David and his friends in a small group of inhabitants. Very conspicuous I scanned the room. Of course I was looking for the good-looking guy. Frustrated I went with the group in front of the stage. Some guy entered the stage and apologized for the delay. With the next breath he announced the first act. A band of five guys ran up the stage and the lead singer bellowed into the microphone and I really couldn't understand that much. The sound was damn loud but the vibe was awesome. However it wasn't a shame that the first act was finished soon. The organizer came back on stage and asked for a big applause. The he announced the next band. While the second local band made their sound-check I peered at the crowd and discovered the guy again. I bent to Jamie, but didn't take my eyes off of the gray plaid shirt in front of us.

''Jamie? There's a pretty hot guy walking around and I hope he's in a band.''

''You have to show me!'', Jamie giggled and craned her neck. I nodded vigorously. My eyes hastily scanned the room. Crap, I had lost him. Impatiently I looked around.

''There! In the gray plaid shirt!'', I suddenly hissed and nodded to the object of my desire. The guy, probably twenty or something, ran across the room back into the backstage area. At the same time two other guys went into the men's room and I recognized one of them as the young man, who had left the bar together with 'my' boy.

''Yeah, looks pretty good.'', Jamie agreed. I nodded again, grinning.

Alex POV:

He entered the backstage area and went to his tour manager.

''Hey Matt, I guess the vibe's really good in there.'' He nodded and looked at his watch.

''Indeed. But I think Jack will be pretty wasted by the time you play, if he continues to drink as much as he already did.'', Matt said rolling his eyes.

''Maybe we should lock him in the bathroom.'', Alex suggested. ,,Ouch!'' He turned around.

''Sorry Lex! I was trying to juggle.'', Rian said.

''With your drumsticks?, Alex laughed and sat down on a couch next to another musician.

Alli's POV:

After the last song the organizer asked for a huge round of applause and we turned away from the stage.

''My feet hurt so much.'', Jamie stated. I looked down.

''Yeah, that's because you're wearing heels.'', I said and thanked myself for putting on my vans. Apparently the people around us had similar problems, as they walked to some bar stools. While the band gathered their things, new band members went on stage. Curious I looked around, searching for the guy I was looking for the whole time. In fact, he once walked across the stage and helped carrying. Well, maybe he was just a roadie and not a musician.

My heart skipped a beat, when the new band began to bring their own stuff on stage.

''Hey, there he is again!'', Jamie whispered and nodded to the guy, who attached a cable to a amplifier. As inconspicuous as possible I watched his every move. Slowly I had a serious need to know what his name was. He began to tune his guitar and the guy in the black t-shirt did the same. He was the one who previously went outside with 'my' guy.

''He's got tattoos!'', I discovered suddenly.

''Several.'', Jamie added. Right. One was on his left forearm and looked like a skeleton. The other one was under his right ear, but I couldn't say what it was. Altogether they emphasized his look.

Anyway the band was almost done with their sound check.

''Yeah, works.'', 'my' guy exclaimed. Apparently he was the lead singer. I kinda squealed and Jamie raised her eyebrows.

''Uhm, you're a little bit to much fan girl right now.'', she said.

''Sorry.'' I took a deep breath. ''I'm alright. I'm just so curious and excited to hear them.'' I nodded to the stage. It was about time to describe the other band members. The bassist had short brown hair and was really buff. The drummer's hair was even shorter and he wore shorts.

Finally the organizer came back on stage and grinned at the slowly returning audience.

''And now! Here is another awesome band from Baltimore! They will be going on tour with the incredible Simple Plan tomorrow, so here they are. I expect a round of applause for the amazing band 'All Time Low'!'' We started clapping enthusiastically. Totally thrilled that the 'good-looking one' stood in front of us, I grinned stupidly.

Alex POV:

He strummed his guitar once, while the band was met with screams of joy. He started grinning because his band was kinda well-known in Baltimore. All Time low burst straight into Noel and all of his thoughts about his annoying ex-girlfriend disappeared.

''Think about it 'till anticipation makes you shake and we both lose control. Put the pedal to the floor, lay the seat back, lock the doors...'', he sang. The bar was filled with cheering people and the vibe was pretty good, even though the other bands weren't that famous yet. Alex scanned the crowd curiously. Of course he recognized a few familiar faces.

''Your lips are a hot flame, baby and our chemistry is kerosene...'' He pointed to a girl in a red T-Shirt. She was looking pretty cute and Alex blinked at her.

''Hey we're All Time Low in case you missed it.'', Alex shouted through his microphone when they finished the song, a few cheers replied to him. ''The next song's called: The girl's a straight-up hustler!''

During the second to last song Alex turned away from his microphone to concentrate on his guitar. He grinned at Rian who winked at him. The gig was a good one, Alex felt it. The evening would be something special, not only because it was the last night before the Europe Tour with Simple Plan. Jack ran next to him, playing his own guitar. The boys smiled at each other as they played together.

''Stay seventeen, the party scene has got the best of me and you, we've got to let this go!''


End file.
